debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Banning Pit Bulls
'Banning Pit Bulls - 11/14/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/Banning-Pit-Bulls/1/)' Instigator: babygirl19906 (Con) Contender: cequa_11 (Pro) Round 1 babygirl19906: "Pit Bulls are very loving animals...yes they can be aggressive but so can any other type of dog. Actually, 121 breeds were tested on the Temperment Test and the Pit Bull passed with a 95%. All the other breeds passed with a 77%. I own two pitbulls and I can honestly say that we shouldn't punish the breed we should punish the deed. Just because everyone says that the Pit Bull is aggressive and they are known to be fighting dogs. Well in the 1800's they were known as one of the best family dogs. When a Pit Bull is bred to fight that is no where near the dog's fault. That is what the owner has taught them their whole life and they don't know any better. The pit bull was once used for therapy and service dogs. They also were used in search and rescue cases. America's first war dog happen to be a Pit Bull. If anything the owner's who train and abuse them to fight are the ones that should be punished. Most people that fight Pit Bulls are the people who sell drugs or are in gangs. By banning Pit Bulls that would not eliminate the dangers of these types of people. Therefore, punish the deed not the breed!!" cequa_11: "So what you are saying is, is that you should blame nothing on the dog. It does not matter of all the good deads that they did back then, but of all of the harmful and heinus things that they are doing now. Fights,and killing, and hurting. So you are saying blame the deeds. but it is also the dogs fault and that is not fair even though the dog is trained it should be somewhere in them that they know what they are doing!" Round 2 babygirl19906: "What you said made no sense look it over again. You just basically told me what I said about Pit Bulls. You didn't answer why you think pit Bulls should be banned other than they fight and kill... but when you train a puppy or teach a puppy to do something their whole life that is all they are going to know how to do. Since they are trained to kill and they know that if they don't that they will get punished that's exactly what they are going to do it kill the other dog because if they don't then their owner will be mad or they will end up dead because they didn't fight hard enough. When you have been abuse your whole life what would you do would you be happy and not aggressive. No you would fight back and try your very hardest!! My point exactly they are only mean because they get abused or trained to fight so they owners should get the punishment not the breed. Also not all Pit Bulls are agressive I hav two pit bulls that I don't train them to fight and they are very loving animals. We have them around little kids all the time and they play with them too. PUNISH THE DEED NOT THE BREED!!" cequa_11: cequa_11 forfeited this round.